Conventional automobiles and other vehicles include numerous electrical components such motors, lights, gauges and such accessories as power windows, power locks, audio systems and the like. Typically, such components derive electrical power from a vehicle electrical system that includes a battery and an alternator. The battery typically provides electrical power while the engine is off and/or is being started; the alternator generally converts mechanical energy from the vehicle's engine to electrical energy that can be used to drive various electrical components while the vehicle is running. The alternator also recharges the battery during engine operation as appropriate.
The electrical system typically also includes a “regulator” that controls the voltage generated by the alternator. Generally, an engine control module (ECM) or other vehicle control device provides a signal to the regulator that indicates a desired output voltage. Regulator circuitry is commonly “built in” to many modern alternators such that the alternator and regulator components are provided within a common housing.
As the electrical demands upon the electrical system continue to increase, however, it is desirable to provide a generator assembly that is increasingly flexible and capable. In particular, it is desirable to produce a vehicle generator assembly that is capable of quickly responding to stalls or other engine operating conditions. Further, it is desirable to control the torque load placed on the engine by the generator assembly to further improve engine performance and fuel economy. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.